An Illusion
by nira li
Summary: It started with a simple teasing and a chance meeting. Who knew that it would develop into something more? Now trouble arises as one of them might have lied all along. November 11/Hei.


Just something short that I cooked up while reading November 11/Hei fics. Too bad there are only a few so I added one more and hopefully others will write too cause I want to read more about them. Hope you'll like this. First fic.

* * *

**An Illusion**

He heard those words, words he never expected after all those sweet moments they shared.

_"You have all the information you need from BK-201?"_

_"Yes."_

_"The information is reliable. He fell for the trap as planned."_

_"Yes, he trusted me. Quite foolish for a contractor but he's human unlike our kind."_

_"You're done with him?"_

_"So you want me to dispose of him now?"_

_"Yes, I'll do it. I'll kill BK-201."_

Hei couldn't believe what he heard. He just happened to pass by his lover and decided to give a greeting but didn't expect to hear those words.

Was it all a lie?

The blond man indeed started it all.

When they both found out each other's identities, the more they became closer. They trusted each other, loved one another...

but it had all been a _lie_. He was warned about this. He himself knew that the older man was a contractor and that they are emotionless beings.

He himself had been an exception as he is no true contractor due to those developing emotions for the older man. He thought the other was the same as he but it had all been a lie as he did in missions.

He was just used and now that he no longer has his use, he will be discarded just like that.

He walked away quietly and went to work.

Returning in the evening to his apartment, he just sat staring.

Maybe, he was just caught in an illusion. Maybe, those words he heard weren't true. The blond man loved him as he claimed.

A knock on the door opened, could it be he?

As a contractor, he can kill the man before he is killed. The moment the door opens, he can take the man by surprise and kill him.

But he couldn't do that so he put on a welcoming smile as he opened the door.

"Good evening," he said politely as he let the older man enter.

The blond man did not smile or uttered no word and silently entered the small room. Hei closed the door and followed after the older man.

He's going to be killed.

No.

November won't kill him. He just imagined what he heard.

Holding on to the man he loved from behind, he asked in almost a whisper as his head leaned on the older man's back.

"Why?"

"Why?" the older asked confused.

"You're quiet," said Hei denying what he think will happen.

"Still on with the act?" the older said bitterly before turning around and pushing the younger to the ground.

No.

No. November is not going to kill him.

He won't...

But he will.

His hands were pinned down to his sides while the older was towering over him.

Hei can easily kill the older in defense with this position but can't... rather he won't.

The older looked at him coldly.

"Still on with the act? I know the truth. You played me quite well, will you kill me now?" the older said with words that only confused the younger.

What act? Isn't the blond the one who played him? Or does he know that Hei found out and only questions why he pretends not to know?

"I won't kill you," he said as an answer.

"Because you still need me? Well, I have no need for someone like you."

Tears one by one fell from the syndicate member's eyes.

It was no illusion. He will be killed by the man he trusted and loved.

Tears? Why? This action shocked the older leaving them in a short silence until the the older suddenly laughed.

"How can I not believe your lies? You're really one of their best agents. You still have this effect on me but I know the truth," he said holding the younger in his arms. "I know the truth but can't accept it."

"I don't understand. You're here to kill me, why didn't you?"

"I thought of doing that but I can't. I love you."

"You love me?" asked the other confused. "Why? Didn't you approach me to get my trust, to get information you need-"

The older cut him. "I wouldn't do that. Aren't you the one who played me?"

"No. What would I gain from that? You're the one who approached me."

"But I heard it, your conversation with a team member. 'Things are going as planned. It won't be long until we can use him to follow us.'"

"I never said anything like that. You're the one who had a talk with someone saying that I no longer have a use. You've already got all the information you want from me so all you have left to do is dispose of me. Isn't that why you came here and almost killed me?"

"I wouldn't-," November tried to say but his words were cut off by the sound of a gun shot.

Blood formed on the white shirt of the younger.

"Hei!" said the older who caught the younger than looked at the culprit.

"This is getting annoying. I thought everything was according to my plan and you'll both try to kill each other but it seems, it failed. I'll just leave it to my partner to kill you both," said a girl with red hair as she disappeared before their eyes like an illusion.

A blast was suddenly shot through the window sending glass all over the room.

The older protected his lover from getting hurt any further than brought them outside of the room.

"I'm fine," said Hei as he stood up on his own to catch the perpetrator.

November 11 followed after him and they worked together to kill the contractors that played with their minds.

* * *

Morning came with the sun rising. It had been a long night when they defeated the contractors then had each other's wounds treated. The two had went home to the older one's apartment since the younger man's was in a wreck. Lying down side by side, they rested quietly until the other broke the silence.

"It's a good thing the misunderstandings were cleared. That contractor really brought trouble making both of us believe that the other had been lying all along," he said as he caught the younger in his arms.

"Yes, I'm glad," replied the younger as he nuzzled his face onto the older's chest.

"I love you," said the older holding the younger more tightly and lovingly in his arms but careful enough not to hurt the other.

"I love you too."


End file.
